


Who Needs Enemies

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set during the Season 7 Episode Empty Places. Spike calls out Dawn and the others for their treatment of Buffy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Million Words





	Who Needs Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Who Needs Enemies  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set during the Season 7 Episode Empty Places. Spike calls out Dawn and the others for their treatment of Buffy.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "friends" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

Spike looked around the room in disbelief until his eyes landed on Dawn. 

“How could you let them do this? She’s your....” Maybe he should rethink what he was about to say. But Spike being Spike threw caution to the wind. “Without Buffy you wouldn’t even exist. She died for you and this is how you repay her?”

As Dawn looked away Spike turned to face Xander and Willow. 

“Maybe Buffy will forgive you for betraying her but if you were my friends....” Disgusted Spike laughed out loud at the last word. “With you lot why would she need enemies?”


End file.
